Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers
Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Robbie & his friends are in the ultimate contest of CHS, The TV Commercial Extravaganza is about who will have a greatest Commercial on TV, So, they must win to gain the first place trophy & stop Eggman's evil plan before they are disqualified. Plot Robbie's Early Training One early morning, At 2 AM, Robbie was in the Data Squad Training Room, training himself while RobotBoy and RobotGirl were his coaches wearing a cap and whistle. However, Sunset called Robbie about something going on in CHS. So, Robbie had to go and meet the others. Canterlot High's TV Commercial Extravaganza At Canterlot High School, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy were in class as Robbie came in on time. As Principal Celestia told everyone that there is a TV Commercial Extravaganza coming up, Robbie came up with an idea as he told the others. Dr. Eggman's next move At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was furious after failing his attempt to get rid of the Power Rangers. Until, He gains an idea, By stealing the trophy of the TV Commercial Extravaganza. Robbie's Big Idea Back at CHS, Robbie explained & started making plans for their TV Commercial about Data Squad, So, They went to earth & gather the items for good use, Sunset found her video camera in her room, Mordecai gathered microphones and camera standers in their closet, Yoshi bought some food and drinks for they're break, Amy makes a transcript for everyone to read, Atticus makes his role for security, And Zoe becomes an intern. Tomorrow's Big Event In the morning, Robbie had a vision of the Lightspeed Rangers, Diabolico and Loki coming to the rescue and Eggman Resurrect Vypra the Demon Princess, Then, He woke up with a shock, Then, Digit came to check on him. Eggman's First Resurrection At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman has finished his first resurrection of the Demon Princess Vypra & it was a great success. Then, He made a deal with her. Robbie's Next Vision The next morning in Cyberspace, Robbie had a vision of him, his team and Lightspeed Rangers fighting against Dr. Eggman and Vypra, and also, the Data Squad Platinum Ranger, he woke up and panting. The Alliance of Lightspeed Rescue Back at CHS, Everyone including Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Yoshi, Amy, Atticus and Zoe are excited on the day of the TV Commercial Extravaganza. However, Vypra sends his Batlings to attack the school. But they along with the mane 6 manged to get everyone to safety and stopping her and the Batlings. Just then, Help came from the Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings Kelsey Winslow and Dana and Ryan Mitchell. A Common Gold After the rescue, Robbie thanked them for the help. Then, Carter warns them about Vypra making a deal with Dr. Eggman. So, Robbie and the others went back to Cyberspace to see Palutena with Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Diabolico and Loki. Soon enough, They came up with a plan to stop Dr. Eggman and Vypra. Demons Unleashed Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman and Vypra, They created the ultimate monster to crush the rangers. It's known as the Egg-Demon, So Eggman send him to go out and destroy the power rangers. The Ultimate Mission Back with Rob and others, They've witness Egg-Demon creating a havoc in Mariner Bay. So, They went there to stop Eggman, Vypra and Egg-Demon. The Power of Platinum With the others gone, Palutena and the Cybersquad are shown in conversation. Palutena goes over the history of the Legendary War and the armada, and how Orions was destroyed by Vekor, Matt surmises that they only need one more protector, and at that moment, Pit returns with a visitor, whom Palutena claims can also to hold the power of Platinum. To everyone's amazement, it is Gmerl. Data Lightspeed As soon as the Data Squad and Lightspeed Rangers arrived Mariner Bay, Robbie and Carter went to face Eggman while Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus, Zoe, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan gathered everyone to safety. Suddenly, Egg-Demon appeared out of nowhere. Gmerl, the Data Squad Platinum Ranger As they began to fight, a beam of Platinum appered out of nowhere, but as the smoke cleared up, Yoshi, Amy & Sunset was surprised to see Gmerl, back in action. The Battle is On Soon, The Data Squad and Lightspeed Rangers begin their battle with Egg-Demon. It was a tough battle, But they've defeated Vypra and Egg-Demon. Egg-Demon's Big Destruction Suddenly, Dr. Eggman used one of his energy disks and made Egg-Demon bigger. Soon, The Rangers summon their Zords. Soon, They've got the Cyber Delta Megazord and the Omega Megazord ready to fight against the Egg-Demon. The Call to Action As the fight goes on, The rangers fired the Delta Cannon. But did no damage. Then, Angela informs Robbie that the Solarzord is upgraded to combine with the Cyber Delta Megazord and Omega Megazord. So, They combined the two Megazords to form the Cyber Omega Megazord. With one strike with the Delta Saber, Egg-Demon was destroyed. Robbie's Team Hurrying until Disqualification After the battle won, Robbie realized about T.V. Commercial Extravaganza. So, Robbie asked Carter if he can take them to Canterlot High, Carter agreed to give them a lift before disqualification. The Cutie Mark Crusaders saves Data Squads Spot Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were saving Robbie's spot until they got back. And not a moment too soon, they came back just in time. The Show goes on As the show goes on, Everyone showed they're TV Commercials for Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence. And they were impressed, But however, Robbie and the others haven't much time left. A Friend in Need Soon enough, Twilight and the Mane 5 helped out, By making sure Robbie's team qualifies. The Winners: Robbie's Team After when Robbie got the TV Commercial of Power Rangers Data Squad, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were very amazed. Robbie's team won first place of the TV Commercial Extravaganza and got a first place trophy. Celebrating their Victory After the TV Commercial Extravaganza, Robbie, Carter and their friends celebrated their victory against Vypra and Egg-Demon. Robbie's Different Memory However, Robbie had a vision of a cat in a beam of light, he wondered what it was. Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Diabolico and Loki Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Vypra Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Trivia * The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Lightspeed Rangers. * It marks a first and full appearance of Gmerl, the Platinum Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5